In an ordinary method for obtaining a color photograph, color images are obtained in the following manner:
A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, hereinafter referred to as a photographic light-sensitive material, is exposed to light and then color developed, thereby reacting the oxidation product of an aromatic primary amine color developing agent with a dye-forming coupler to produce a dye, so that a color image may be obtained.
In this method, yellow, magent and cyan images are produced for color reproducing by an subtractive color reproducing system.
The photographic couplers for producing the above-mentioned yellow images include, for example, an acylacetoanilide type coupler. Those producing magenta images include, for example, couplers of the pyrazolone type, pyrazolobenzimidazole type, pyrazolotriazole type and indazolone type. Those producing cyan images include, for example, couplers of the phenol type and naphthol type.
The dye images thus obtained are so required as not to be discolored nor faded, even when they are exposed to light for a long time or stored under the high temperature and humidity conditions.
For serving as the couplers for forming cyan dyes, the phenol and naphthol types of couplers have been researched. However, they have still been unable to satisfy the spectral absorption characteristics, moisture resistance, heat resistance and light fastness of cyan dye images thus produced. Accordingly to improve the above-mentioned problems, there have been various proposals including those for the devices of substituents. However, there has been no compound found to solve all the above-mentioned problems.